


En el hielo

by GemaTalerico



Series: Baby History! [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby History, Crisis de los 30, Drabble Sequence, Hijos pequeños, M/M, Nostalgia, Tal vez necesiten pañuelos(?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaTalerico/pseuds/GemaTalerico
Summary: Yuuri se da cuenta de todo lo que tiene, y cuanto lo ama.





	En el hielo

**Author's Note:**

> Les recomiendo escuchar “Yûri on ice” la canción, cuando llegue la escena de la pista de hielo :)

Con los inicios de una academia de danza y Tory debutando en los primeros recitales infantiles  de ballet para los que con tanto entusiasmo  practicaba, Yuuri no tenía mucho tiempo para ir a pasar un rato en el hielo. Viktor tenía el privilegio de ser socio de Yakov y, con ello, tener como entrenar a sus pupilos en su propia pista de patinaje.  Junto con Yurio ya pasaban de siete, con medallas de oro que demostraban la increíble dedicación de Viktor para con sus estudiantes. Como los años le habían enseñado a ser un entrenador paciente que lograba compenetrar con sus discípulos era algo increíble de ver.

Pero entrenar no era igual a patinar para Viktor, así que ambos no disfrutaban como antes de la sensación de unas cuchillas deslizándose libremente bajo sus pies en meses. El tener a dos hijos, siendo Takeshi un niño demasiado activo que lograba consumir el poco tiempo libre del que sus padres gozaban, y a Tory, una niña en pleno crecimiento,  no ayudaba a la ecuación.

Así que, una  tarde de abril Yuuri tomó una decisión, buscó a Takeshi en la guardería justo a la hora de la salida, dejó a Lilia a cargo de sus clases de la tarde, y llamó a Viktor, que estaba libre porque aún sus patinadores estaban de vacaciones y era su turno de recoger a Tory en la academia de ballet.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Pasó algo? —Viktor le respondió al cuarto tono. Yuuri, por alguna razón, sentía el corazón desbocado.

—Ven a la pista de patinaje. —Le suplicó mientras pasaba un alto en el semáforo. Takeshi jugaba con un dinosaurio de juguete cuando Yuuri le miró de reojo, el cabello blanco sobre sus ojos grandes color ámbar. Hizo maniobras probablemente ilegales para apoyar su teléfono entre la oreja y su hombro, dejar una mano en el volante y la otra libre para acomodar el cabello de su hijo fuera de sus ojos.

— ¿¡Qué!? Pero ya es tarde.

—Viktor, ven a la pista de patinaje, ahora. —Un semáforo en rojo, paró y bufó. La camioneta familiar se sentía como una jaula, quería salir de ella y deslizarse, sentir el frio aire de una pista sobre la cara descubierta, dar saltos cuádruples y disfrutar del poder de la punta de su patín al aterrizar a la perfección—, voy en camino para allá.

Hubo un silencio detrás de la línea, escuchó a Tory preguntar algo a su padre, seguramente sentada en el puesto del copiloto con su tutú azul y el pelo en un moño, feliz de haber hecho algún otro paso al primer intento.

—Está bien, ya vamos.

Se saltó otros cinco semáforos  en rojo para llegar a la pista, y cuando aparcó Viktor, ya los estaba esperando y el sol se ponía tras el lúgubre horizonte de Moscú.

Tomó su bolso y a Takeshi sin ponerle seguro a la camioneta, Viktor lo recibió con ojos interrogantes dentro de la pista medio iluminada por  las luces del pasillo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Le interrogó, Yuuri no le respondió, sólo le pasó en brazos a Takeshi que gritó de alegría por ver a su padre.  La respuesta no era fácil, quería patinar, pero su deseo iba más allá de una necesidad, una exigencia de su cuerpo atareado como los pulmones necesitando aire para funcionar, un grito desesperado de estrés.

Se sentó sin pesar en nada más que lo cerca que estaba de la pista, sólo ponerse los patines y podría…

Unas manos fuertes le impidieron seguir ajustando sus patines, alzó la vista para ver a la persona a los ojos y se encontró con Viktor, el hombre con el que llevaba casado más de una década. Tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo, necesitaría un recorte, y en la comisura de sus ojos una suave curva presagiaba el inicio de una arruga traviesa.  Se sorprendió aprendiendo el rostro que había amado por años, de nuevo.

La línea de su mandíbula estaba apretada y el ceño fruncido, los ojos brillantes por la preocupación. Iba a decir algo, lo veía en sus ojos.

—Yuuri, —las manos fuertes sostuvieron las suyas, un pulso vibrante contra su muñeca. Los labios de Viktor se entreabrieron con su nombre, la voz ronca enamorada—, ¿estás bien?

Se quedó viendo ese rostro preocupado por un largo minuto hasta que dedujo que esperaba una respuesta suya.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

—Sí. —Chilló, casi atareado. —Sólo quiero… quiero patinar. Hace tanto que no lo hago, que no lo hacemos. Sólo patinar, sin entrenamientos, sin público… sólo nosotros, y la pista.

Ajena a ellos, Tory ya se había puesto sus patines y se deslizaba por la pista con gracilidad. Había empezado a los cuatro años a tantear el terreno, y pronto empezaría con sus lecciones de patinaje en la pista de Viktor y Yakov, así que por ahora sólo practicaba los fines de semana.

Viktor no soltaba sus manos, la mirada aguamarina le penetraba hasta el alma.

—Te ves cansado, es mejor si vamos a casa y…

— ¡Mamá, quiero hacerlo como Tory! —Takeshi los interrumpió, con toda la inocencia de un niño, con su sonrisa chimuela señalaba a Tory en la pista. Su hija de seis años hacía un ángel con completa soltura, con su tutú azul aún puesto y los patines blancos regalados por Yurio, el cabello suelto color negro ondeando tras su menuda espalda. — ¡Enséñame!

—Te pondré los patines. —Le sonrió, Takeshi tenía patines desde los dos años, unas cosas pequeñas regaladas por Otabek y Mila  el día de su cumpleaños, pero Takeshi apenas estaba tocando el hielo. Era muy joven aún, y apenas mantenía su precario equilibro tomado de los pantalones de alguno de sus padres.

—Yuuri…

—Estoy bien, sólo estoy estresado. Hace tanto que no patino, ni por unos segundos. —Sentó al pequeño niño de cabellos blancos en una butaca. Viktor le pasó los patines luego de que le hiciera un gesto, el lenguaje de dos personas que llevaban años conociéndose—, no puedo soportarlo un minuto más, patinar era mi vida, lo fue siempre. No sé cómo pude pasar tanto tiempo sin pensar en ello.

—Has pasado más tiempo sin estar en el hielo… —Le reprochó el hombre de ojos aguamarina.

—Lo sé, pero siento que perderé algo de mi vida si no lo hago ahora.

Y vaya que lo sabía, había pasado un año entero con el embarazo y post-parto de Tory, y con el de Takeshi meses enteros luego de la amenaza de aborto. Con los pies hinchados y en reposo, cuidando a sus hijos los primeros meses con Viktor, ambos sin respirar algo de tiempo a solas sin un niño llorando al segundo siguiente. Pero la sensación en su pecho aquella vez era distinta, lo necesitaba, sentía que perdería su vida si no ponía las cuchillas en el hielo y hacía un _Toe-Loop_.

Los preferidos de Viktor eran los _Toe-Loop_.

¿Sería posible que…?

Parpadeó, el sentimiento carcomiendo sus entrañas para cuando terminó de ponerle los patines a su hijo, y éste le miró con sus grandes ojos de niño emocionado, de nuevo, el liso flequillo estaba sobre sus ojos.

Viktor suspiró.

—Me podre los míos, —sonó resignado. Yuuri asintió sin prestarle mucha atención, y guió a su hijo hasta la pista. Dio unas cuantas vueltas con él hasta que se acostumbrara al cambio de centro de gravedad, lo dejó impulsarse lentamente hacía History, ella lo recibió riendo, tomó sus manos justas y empezaron a dar vueltas graciosas con las manos agarradas.

Estuvo un minuto mirándolos, absorto  en sus risas ligeras y despreocupadas, como se reían de los tropiezos y los tambaleos que, a esa misma edad, Yuuri se castigaba por cometer. Sus hijos eran hermosos, con las mejillas rechonchas y la belleza de Viktor, la gracia de él en cada una de sus facciones, en la forma de patinar.

Un piano sonando en alguna parte de la pista lo despertó de su estado meditativo.

Encontró a Viktor en el borde de la pista ya con los patines puestos y una sonrisa relajada,  estaba apoyando en la barra que dividía el lugar del público y la pista, conectado a unas cornetas, estaba su teléfono.

—Esa es…

—“ _Yûri on ice”,_ tu primer programa libre conmigo, ¿ya la olvidaste? —Viktor le regaló esa sonrisa picara que muchas veces hizo latir su corazón con desesperación años atrás, ¿por qué ya no se sentía igual? Debería sentirse como aquella primera vez que le sonrió.

—Cómo olvidarlo…

Los suaves acordes del piano había expresado lo que en palabras le fue imposible de decir en aquel tiempo: expresar su amor por Viktor, por su familia y por el patinaje. Por la vida, y el simple hecho de tener la oportunidad de tener a su ídolo como su entrenador.

Los apresurados acordes de un corazón desbocado, enfermo de amor y de ansiedad, el nerviosismo ante las posibilidades desfavorables, la decisión a hacerlo. La más pura valentía de gritarlo, a su modo, de expresarlo.  Habían sido sus sentimientos al patinar esa canción, el miedo de perder pero la seguridad de poder satisfacer a Viktor habían descontrolado su corazón.

Era lo que significaban los acordes de esa canción que inundaba el solitario lugar junto con las risas de sus hijos.

En ese momento, al fin pudo tocar ese extraño  sentimiento que lo había llevado a esa pista semi-iluminada, con su esposo e hijos. Los miró, a los pequeños chiquillos que reían patinando, la perfecta mezcla de ambos haciendo lo que había unido a sus padres.

Tenía miedo… eso era lo que sentía.

Las lágrimas finalmente corrieron por sus mejillas limpias. Sintió alivio, uno tremendo, dejándolo por fin respirar. Sólo era eso, miedo.

— ¿¡Yuuri!? —La sonrisa en los labios de Viktor se convirtió en una angustiada expresión de preocupación. Llegó hasta él como una flecha, le sostuvo de los hombros y le hizo levantar la mirada. Lloroso, pero con una sonrisa, así fue como Yuuri le devolvió la mirada. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás de nuevo embarazado? ¿Es eso?

Yuuri negó, sonriendo con las lágrimas de sus ojos cayendo a cada lado. _Su tonto Viktor_ , pensó. Lo abrazó, consciente de que se sorprendería, porque Yuuri aún era demasiado japonés para  desperdigar actos de cariño con tanta facilidad.

En realidad, estaba aliviado. Tocar finalmente ese sentimiento de angustia que, sin saberlo, había estado apresando su pecho por semanas, le hizo finalmente ver todo con claridad. Tenía miedo de los cambios que pasaban en su vida, tenía miedo de perder lo que lo había unido a Viktor, el hielo, la danza sublime frente a una audiencia. Sus hijos crecían, pasaban cada vez menos tiempo juntos. Ocupados por sus trabajos, y el amor pasional se había vuelto con el tiempo uno más calmado y acogedor. Tenía miedo de haber estado perdiéndolo todo, creía que volver a patinar, aunque fuese por unos cortos minutos, lograría darle fuerzas a lo que sea que estuviese mal para seguir adelante.

Pero ver a sus hijos felices,  sobre los patines, le hizo darse cuenta que lo que en realidad  necesitaba, estaba allí, frente a sus ojos: su familia unida, sus hijos creciendo felizmente y a Viktor a su lado.

—Te amo, —le susurró al oído. Viktor se tensó en sus brazos, una exhalación salió de sus labios. —, me has dado todo lo que amo. Te amo, Vitya.

Viktor lo apartó, sus ojos abiertos e incrédulos de las palabras de su esposo.

—Yuuri…

— ¿Mamá? —Era Tory, lo había visto llorar.

—No me mires así. — Le recriminó, sonrojado. Viktor se lamió los labios, distraído por la postal de su esposo segundos después de decirle “ _te amo”_.

Tory los haló de los pantalones, preocupada por las miradas perdidas que sus padres se daban el uno al otro sin prestarle mucha atención. Ambos le sonrieron, pudo ver el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre.

—Mamá lloró. —Takeshi se jactó mientras caía de nalgas contra el duro suelo, fue cosa de segundos para que empezara a llorar.  Habían sido unos preciosos minutos en el hielo, pero había encontrado en él su tranquilidad… y también un morado para su hijo menor.

Tardaron dos horas en la pista, enseñándole a Takeshi  (después de consolarlo), como hacer pasos sencillos, tal como los hacía su hermana. Tomaron un respiro del trabajo, la renta, y la academia; de las tediosas responsabilidades de sus institutos, del tráfico y la guardería. Los niños quedaron exhaustos y ya para cuando se iban a ir, debieron colocarlos con cuidado en los asientos de atrás  de la camioneta, para no despertarlos.

Cuando Yuuri cerró la puerta, Viktor lo abrazó, con el pecho contra su espalda, lo podía ver por el reflejo de  ambos en la ventana del auto. El flequillo le caía contra el rostro que ocultaba en la curva de su cuello, las manos apretadas a su pecho en un abrazo apabullante.

—Tú también me has dado todo lo que amo, Yuuri. —Le susurró al oído, a ese terco japonés que era víctima de los nervios  y sus inseguridades. Le besó el cuello, y luego la mejilla. Yuuri le sonrió en el reflejo de la ventana—,  y no sólo eso. Cada cosa que amo, me  has enseñado  cómo amarlas. Con paciencia, a veces sin saber tú mismo como hacerlo… yo también te debo mucho, Yuuri.

Con los labios apretados, Yuuri tomó la mano que se aferraba a su vientre y la apretó en su silencioso entendimiento. De nuevo el lenguaje que habían establecido durante años de matrimonio y convivencia.

—Pero… no estás embarazado de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Yuuri suspiró, su esposo siempre tendría una forma infantil para ver el mundo.

—No,  Viktor, Takeshi fue el último. Ya lo discutimos.

—Oww.

Al final, sólo los necesitaba a ellos. Todo iría bien si era así.

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé a escuchar el tema de ”Yuri on ice”, y un ataque de inspiración vino a mí. Les aconsejo que escuchen la canción durante la escena de la pista, yo quedé enamorada de la idea de un Yuuri temeroso de los cambios de su vida porque sería muy factible, y que buscara consuelo patinando es definitivamente lo que este pastel de azúcar haría.
> 
> Ah, sí, nombraron a su hijo pequeño igual que Nishigori.
> 
> Gracias por leerme :)


End file.
